mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/Archaeological Fraud
This is a review of Archaeological Fraud. 1/3 I'm invited to an ancient dig to shoot a film. The dead supposedly come out at night to restore their funerary items... * Stats Recommendation: 175 * Rewards: Startup PR x1, Camera Language x1, and 102 Introduction: Let's investigate this strange phenomenon! MC: Let's look deeper into this! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) There are just too many fragments in putting a relic back to whole. What do you do? MC: Never thought it would take this much work! I'm so tired! Choice 1: Glue larger pieces, skip small ones. * Feedback: (Fail) The old professor chews you out for being so careless. MC: I will do better next time, I promise! '' '''Choice 2': Take the time to glue every piece. * Feedback: (Perfect) The old professor compliments you. MC: You do get lauded for being diligent and putting in the effort! Choice 3: Glue them together randomly. * Feedback: (Fail) You nearly give the old professor a fatal heart attack. MC: So sorry! I'll do much better next time! Special Event (66%) It's very late, you're still restoring the relic in the workshop when you hear faint footsteps... MC: Could it be...? Choice 1: Gosh, better not be a ghost! * Feedback: (Fail) You curl up in fear and aren't about to check outside. MC: I ain't dumb, curious people are the ones to die first in horror movies! Choice 2: Thief! Let me grab a shovel... * Feedback: (Perfect) You charge outside with a shovel in tow, but sees no one except a plate that's been restored. MC: Was this the work of the rumored "rising dead"? Choice 3: It's only the wind. * Feedback: (Fail) You don't find out about anything. MC: What an uninteresting night. Special Event (99%) You find a restored plate from the dig on the ground. What do you do? MC: I guess this is the way it has to be. Choice 1: The dead has risen! I'm outta here! * Feedback: (Fail) You jet, forgetting all about the documentary. MC: But I'm really terrified of ghosts! '' '''Choice 2': I'll just pretend I fixed this one... * Feedback: (Fail) You obviously didn't do the restoration because it was too perfect, and everyone now despises you for trying to pull a fast one. MC: It won't happen again... '' '''Choice 3': Hand it to the professor next day. * Feedback: (Perfect) The professor takes the plate and tells you to be more careful. MC: Let me blow the roof off on the secret! Expand for result. Astounding! Ancient walking dead rise to fix plates! Reason for dead rising recently confirmed by experts as not for vengeance, but to fix the trinkets they left behind! 2/3 I'm invited to an ancient dig to shoot a film. The dead supposedly come out at night to restore their funerary items... * Stats Recommendation: 175 * Rewards: Startup PR x1, Camera Language x1, and 102 Introduction: MC: Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) You decide to hide somewhere to catch the culprit... MC: Right here! Choice 1: Hide behind a vase. * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Choice 2: Hude under a rug. * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Choice 3: Crouch behind a bronze cauldron. * Feedback: (Perfect) Nice choice! MC: It feels safe to hide behind a big cauldron like this! Special Event (66%) You hear passing footsteps and jump out ready to fight... only to see a guy in a modern outfit. MC: Ha, gotcha! Choice 1: "Ancient dead are into new fashion?" * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Choice 2: "So it's not the ancient dead!" * Feedback: (Perfect) The startled man shouts, "I'm not ancient, just a local handyman! My name's Matsushita!" MC: Ah, it's just a handyman! Special Event (99%) MC: Choice 1: * Feedback: MC: '' '''Choice 2': * Feedback: MC: '' '''Choice 3': * Feedback: Expand for result. Category:City News investigations